Amarezza Dolce
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: Five years had gone by, the gang is now in high school. And in high school years, things seemed to get a little more complex than when you’re young. What would these confused teenagers do? KoujiXIzumiXTakuyaXKouichi Love square?
1. Sweet Memory

**Amarezza Dolce **

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

Warning: No JP in this fiction. Sorry if this offend anyone out there.

Meeko: If this looks familiar to you, don't panic. I'm just rewriting one of my old (and lame.. ha-ha...) Digimon fiction called "Betrayal". But many things will be changed so just read it anyway, okay? Hopefully, this will be better than my old one (because I notice I didn't write much detail in there).

Summary:  
Five years had gone by, the gang is now in high school. And in high school years, things seemed to get a little more complex than when you're young. Kouji and Izumi is an item; Takuya couldn't help but feel that sneaky jealousy beneath him; Kouichi has a suspicious he might be falling for his brother's girlfriend. What would these confused teenagers do? Hurt each other in order to gain what they wish? Or choose to suffer alone to create happiness for friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its wonderful characters. The only thing I own is the plot, and an Edward Elric plushie.

Chapter One: Sweet Memory

_The rush of the ocean echoed wonderfully in his ears; the waltzing sea breeze teased his cobalt locks, which he had put in its usual low ponytail style. He tried to relax and concentrate on the sounds of the seagulls above and the fresh salty air from the beach, but alas, his heart was beating in an abnormally fast rate and nothing could stop that. _

_Instead, he sat on the grind sand and let the cool powder slipped through his fingers. The golden drop that was the sun was falling towards the horizon of water; night was starting to claim the heaven. _

_As the night turned darker, his heart became more uneasy. _

'_What if she didn't get the message?' That would only be a simple problem._

'_What if she doesn't want to see me?' That would be kind of a bad situation. _

'_What if she already knows what I want to talk to her about and decided to skip out on me because of that?' Okay, that was the worst it could get, right? _

'_Damn! Kouji Minamoto, when have you become so indecisive?' he thought, his eyebrows unknowingly kneaded in a troubled manner. A soft tap on his shoulder caused him to snap his head back; he could swear he almost broke his neck just by doing that. _

"_Izumi," her name sounded so smooth, like silk along his lips. She gave him a small smile and propped down beside the blue-haired teenager. _

"_I got your message," she told him, and shook her cell phone a little to emphasize her point. She looked out towards the dark ocean, its rippling surface sparkled a soft glow against the tiny star patterns that already appeared out of nowhere. He said nothing but nodded; thick silence began to brew between them but neither of them took attention. _

_The pause was filled in by the never ending rushing waves. _

"_How long have we known each other?" he asked and mentally hit himself on the head hard, 'great going, Minamoto. What kind of an opening sentence is that?' Well, it was too late now. Izumi looked at him, somewhat surprised at his question but replied him no less, smiling slightly at the memory, "it has been about two years since we first met in the Digital world." _

"_It's been that long?" he wanted to laugh, "it feels way longer than that." He was staring out at nothingness or anywhere but on the figure sitting so closely beside him._

"_You sound funny today," she giggled, finally looking at the quiet male adjacent to her. Was her female mind playing tricks on her or did Kouji Minamoto look... different today? 'Must be my imagination,' she shrugged in her head._

"_You sure don't act like yourself today," she said teasingly, "what's with you, Kouji Minamoto?" Her emerald orbs danced a cheery glow in the almost darkness. _

"_Izumi," he turned to her, his cerulean eyes a serious glint. She waited for him to continue, suddenly feeling the intense heat she had at the pit of her stomach. She tried not to wince under the gaze of the boy in front of her. _

"_What is it?" she asked softly, her eyes, as if had a mind on their own, was drew to his never wavering ones. _

"_I..." he began but paused and thought frantically, 'is this a right move? Damn I need signs! Any kind of damn signs would be good!' _

'_Okay then, hell with this!' Kouji began more loudly this time, "Izumi, I like you. I mean, more than a friendly like... I mean, look. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Something stopped him in mid sentence; something he never expected. _

_Izumi leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips; she quickly drew back and refused to look at him. 'I cannot believe I just did that,' she thought in alarm, 'it's the hormones. Yes. Definitely the hormones.' That's right, people. When in doubt, blame those hormones. _

"_Am I dreaming or am I witnessing the cold hearted jerk admitting that he likes someone?" Izumi smiled mischievously, trying to lighten up the tenseness. _

"_Whatever you prefer," he replied simply, still not sure if she was just being friendly because she somewhat accepted him, or if it was the other way around. In fact, he was still shocked from that small kiss that he could barely talk. _

"_Seriously, Kouji," Izumi started again, seizing her laughter, "are you... asking me out or something?" She blushed lightly at this and she was thankful that the darkness surrounding them blanketed the sight._

"_I... I guess," he stuttered. What was wrong with him? Where was the confidence he always had with him at all times? Well, guess they just got carried away by the seven winds. _

"_All right then," she said. Without any sort of warning, she jumped up to her feet, violently pulling Kouji up with her. He looked at her for a bewildered second, as if saying, 'what the hell was that for?' She laughed good-naturedly and explained, "you kept me here for so long. I'm really getting hungry so it's your treat." She began running, her blond hair flailing freely behind her. _

_He froze for a short moment before he got to his senses, "why am I paying for your food?" _

"_You're the one who kept me here in the first place," Izumi explained like this was two plus two, "besides, you can count this as our first date." She grinned and started to run again. Kouji shook his head, a small smile playing along his lips, "come back here!" He followed her towards the shore, leaving the black ocean behind him. _

x – X – x

She rolled to her side and sighed happily at the small piece of memory that would forever be printed at the back of her mind. The light bulb above her seemed to wink at her in a cheerful mode, as if celebrating her great mood as well. Izumi sat up on her bed, unconsciously running her fingers through her long locks.

'It's already been three years,' she mused, glancing out at her bedroom window, where a few vehicles would occasionally passed by. There had been ups and downs in their relationship, she would admit that much, but most of them had been insignificant little fights. Nothing too major. Lately, however, another thing was bothering her to no end; she didn't know for sure but she had a sneaking suspicion that Takuya was... falling for her?

It was the attempt of ignoring her presence when they were alone, and the tiny blush on his pale cheeks at the slightest of contacts that were giving her the proof she needed. Just from this, she was starting to get a headache.

She did not wish to hurt her friend, nor did she want to lead him on to a destination of a never ending chase.

"What is wrong with me?" she sighed out loud, "it's the holidays and I'm thinking these depressing thoughts." She pushed a button on her CD player on her bedside table and an uplifting tone of 'Miss Independent' sung by Kelly Clarkson blared out, pouring into her empty room. She began nodding her head to the rhythm, losing herself in the music.

"Honey," the door opened and standing at the doorway was a woman with similar blond streaked hair as her daughter's but shoulder-length.

"Mom," she gasped in surprise, not noticing the woman's entrance. Mrs. Orimoto gave her daughter a knowing smile.

"You should go to sleep," she suggested, "you've got to wake up early tomorrow and I don't want to pour ice cold water on you."

"Mom, you will not do that," Izumi laughed, "that's just plain evil."

"See if I won't," she raised her eyebrows and was about to leave her alone when she added behind her back, "and turned that down, will you?"

After switching off the light, she flopped on her bed once more, turned down the volume a bit and stared at the darkened ceiling. It was only a few short minutes before she fell soundly to sleep.

Meeko: Wow! I hope that's alright for a first chapter. I swear this will get better! So please, comment, good or bad! I'll be waiting...


	2. Beginning of a Thoughtful Morning

**Amarezza Dolce **

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

Meeko: Wow, comments! Yay! Four is not bad for a first chapter, really. At least someone is interested. I'm glad! But life is stressful... my whole damn life damn sucks! Okay, I'm sure you're not interested in my miserable life story, so away we go!

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

* * *

**Thank you to the following dudes and dudettes for their comments:**

**Wishingstahhz:** My first reviewer! Thanks.

**Lil' grass-stain07**: I was hoping I'm a little bit descriptive this time around. :) Glad you like it!

**Izumi Rules:** Thank you.

**Kouzumi 4eva**: Sorry about the long update. And I'm sorry to say that I MIGHT not update Da Capo anymore just because since I'm rewriting Betrayal, I might as well rewrite Da Capo too. But thanks for the comment!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beginning of a Thoughtful Morning**

The first buzz of the alarm radio woke her up, unwillingly, of course. And what was a girl to do? She pushed, or, really, slapped in a way that almost broke the poor clock, the snooze button and continued her tired slumbers, facing the other side of the room, the side facing the walls, not the sunshine filled windows.

The second ring of a different alarm clock woke her up after five minutes; this time, the sound rolled right beside her ear that she almost screamed and immediately sat up, her long blond locks twisting this way and that in a drooping manner; her eyes was still dulled with slight sleepiness as she looked around dazedly.

"You should be thankful that I didn't bring that bucket of cold water," the owner of the second alarm clock said, with a somewhat evil smirk on her aging face as she walked out of her daughter's room, leaving the morning privacy to her. She sat there motionlessly for another five whole minutes before she actually woke up and her senses started to creep back at her.

Izumi shook her head ferociously, her hair flying everywhere with the action, trying to shake out all the drowsiness still inside that body of hers. When she was finally truly awake, she dressed herself quickly in a simple sleeveless white t-shirt, matching pale summer yellow skirt for her lower half of the body, the swimming suit already inside and a pair of sandals to finish things up.

In record time, she tamed her hair with her trusty comb and throw in a few beach items into her backpack before she emerged from the bedroom and advance to the dining room, where her breakfast and parents awaited.

"Hitting the beach today?" the man sitting on the opposite end of the table inquired, while scanning the day's newspaper with his eyes.

"Yeah," she replied hurriedly, biting into her delicious egg and thinking how lucky she must be to have a mother who could cook like a pro. In her mind, however, she could almost guess what the next question her father was going to ask. And she was not psychic, either.

"With that boyfriend of yours?"

Bingo. See? Izumi didn't seem to understand why her father appeared to have something against Kouji, but ever since she told them about their little friends-and-maybe-more relationship, her mother had been embarrassingly hyper, as if she was the one who was starting the whole dating thing all over again, while her father was the sober one.

Every time she went out on a date, she was always questioned by her father like a suspect being question by a police officer. This might seem like a normal thing to do for a father, but it was definitely getting on Izumi's nerves. She tried to shake it off most of the times, but if her father kept doing this questioning thing before every date, Izumi simply could not imagine what would happen when she and Kouji got married.

Not that she was thinking about it. The marriage thing, she meant.

'Okay, let's not think about that now,' she thought, warmth creeping on her cheeks. After all, she was still pretty young to be already thinking about the unknown of the future.

"Him and a few other friends," she added. Her father nodded and the room was silent only with the remaining bacon sizzling in the fry pan which Mrs. Orimoto was trying to cook them to a tasty crisp.

She finished her last bits of toast and sips of tea and she tore out the door without further acknowledgement except for a "see you later" from herself, a "have fun, honey" from Mrs. Orimoto, and a grunt from a displeased Mr. Orimoto.

x – X – x

The salty breeze of the morning beach blew lightly around a figure leaning against the wall, which was looking as if he was waiting for someone. The invisible force danced slowly on his skin, trickling its warmth over his exposed arms and lower legs. Beyond the sidewalk, early families were wandering into the beach gradually by now; children's agitated laughter, parents' amusing scolding, together with the waves yonder the powder sand woven together and became one piece of unsteady melody that was floating into his ears.

He stared up at the almost blinding blue sky and the ever drifting clouds and he could not help but wonder back to a few days ago, when he was still in school for the last classes of the year.

x – X – x

"_Kouji Minamoto," someone called to him from behind in the crowded hallway. He stopped momentarily and looked around, finally spotting the elder woman being literally squashed by the high school students rushing in the hallway, or the word 'highway' would be more appropriate. He had to push his way through the opposite flow of crowd to get to his teacher's side._

_Kouji, as everyone might have already noticed, was not what people called a teacher's pet, nor did he do especially well in his studies, plus, he was not too fond of the all-knowing teachers themselves. He knew not all of the teachers were like that, but he couldn't help but keep that point of view for most of them. However, he could not say the same for old Mrs. Kamiah. _

_Without actual introduction, Mrs. Kamiah just looked like your average grandmother type of lady, who has a gentle and laid-back attitude most of the time, and a whole lot of patience, who also happened to have especially great vocal cords andvarious instrumentalskills. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Kamiah?" he inquired calmly. This smiling woman standing in front of the teenager was one of those few teachers who wasn't under the 'jerk' list in his head; he was actually quite fond of her, if truth be told._

"_Follow me, would you, Kouji?" she asked and immediately moved in between the students, ducking this way and that. She was quite fast for a woman her age; Kouji couldn't stop himself from smiling a little. He shook his head mentally, thinking, 'Izumi's personality must be rubbing off on me.' Not that it wasn't a good thing or anything. _

_They continued with difficulty on the second floor halls and finally slipped themselves into the music room of the school ground; they sighed with relief. But already gaining his breathe, Kouji instantly noticed another presence in the same room, and that said presence was looking at them, or at him, really, with her soft sustaining gaze. _

_One hardened glance of his cold blue orbs drove her hazel eyes hastily towards another direction. _

_Mrs. Kamiah, who finally became aware of the two teens glancing suspiciously of each other, or it was only Kouji who was doing the 'glancing suspiciously' part, made a brief introduction, "Kouji, this is Keiko Kimura, she is one of the singers in my choir since she starts school here and Keiko, this is Kouji Minamoto, he is the piano player for the school band. I'm sure you must have met each other sometime during classes?" She looked between the two. _

_They nodded, as they were expected to. _

_Called this strange, but Kouji was, at the moment, having the most peculiar feeling of being introduced to his future date partner as usually presented by parents when their kids were getting old but were still, unfortunately single. Or maybe it was just the parents getting bored and needed something exciting and funny to fuss about later. Whichever it was, this was just... weird in Kouji's dictionary. _

"_The both of you must be wondering why I called you two together after school," she smiled with this mysterious glint, like something was behind it. As much as Kouji was sure that the 'something' behind that innocent smile was nothing of the evil sort, he still had that uneasy feeling brewing within. He waited for the explanation, as was the girl named Keiko now standing beside him. _

"_I have a suggestion here," she began, getting a bit business-like, "a competition caught my eyes last week and I thought this is a very interesting one. It's a partner project, needing a minimum of two people, one plays an instrument, any of them and one takes up the vocals." _

"_And you want us to enter that competition," he finished the request for her, and she gave him another of her infamous smiles. _

"_That's right," she continued, looking fondly of her two students, "Keiko, you're such a talented singer and I couldn't help wonder what effect this combination can create: a gentle singer and an angry pianist." _

_Kouji raised his eyebrows at the 'angry pianist' description of himself; the girl just gave out a small amused giggle. _

"_So, what do you say?" she placed the paper before them: the entry form. _

"_Well, how can I resist the invitation from my favorite teacher?" Keiko laughed softly, picking up the pen and wrote down her personal information. _

"_And you, Minamoto?" _

_He picked up the pen, sensing that it couldn't be that bad. Yet, the moment he looked at that paper, he felt strangely like he was signing some kind of contract, a binding one that locked you down. This was a very strange sentiment; it was as if his brain was telling him this was a bad omen. _

_And what did the former digi-destined do? _

_Wrote down his information, no problem. _

_A little bad omen had never stopped Kouji Minamoto before, now had it?_

_Besides, Kouji did not, what so ever, believe in this kind of bull. _

x – X – x

"Kouji," his name echoed in his ears numbly. He still wasn't awoke properly yet. His brain was still on that day of the bad omen; he almost laughed sardonically.

"Kouji Minamoto, wake up!" A pull of his hand suddenly dragged him out of the trance and a pair of sparkling emerald irises swam before his view.

He grinned sheepishly at the familiar sight.

Meeko: Sorry. So long, so boring, right? Don't kill me yet! I promise there'll be little bit of Kouji Izumi fluffiness at the beginning of the next chapter, so people, hang in there!  
And comments! Do not forget about the comments!


	3. In Love and Waiting

**Amarezza Dolce **

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

Meeko: Having a bad week, just screwed up some French shit (not that I care) and all the college applications messed me up. But the comments are awesome! Thanks! Here's chapter three of Amarezza Dolce. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon and its characters and all that. Done.

* * *

**Thank you to the following dudes and dudettes for their comments:**

**Luisa Perez**: Thanks! When I looked back to the original one though, I was thinking: woah, did I write that stuff 2-3 years ago? So here I am, rewriting it.

**Kouzumi4eva**: You scared me for a sec there! Yes, a big difference between this and Betrayal, because I was just thinking some parts of it doesn't really make much sense to me anymore, like I'm just creating stuff out of the air. Like, remember how Kouji and Izumi were already together at the beginning? I didn't provide any background information on that and so it's kind of confusing. Yea. So, thanks for your comment.

**FAITHful:** Yes, Kouji as a pianist, who would see that one coming? Everyone was thinking about that, believe me. Love triangle? It's going to be more like a love pentagon in future chapters. Well, I'm still glad you're reading this even though you're a TakuyaxIzumi fan. And yes, I like Kelly Clarkson; she's got a nice voice.

**Mysterygal02** / **Izumi Rules** / **Kimuku-chan **

* * *

**Chapter Three: In Love and Waiting**

"Hey, what's eating you?" her worried voice pulled Kouji back on to the reality as he met her emerald gaze. It was rather strange, but whenever he saw himself in the reflection of her bright eyes, he could just forget everything that annoyed or worried him, or at least attempt to do so; everything was brought to a still in his mind as he looked intently at her face.

"Nothing," he dismissed those thoughts quickly and with her hand still in contact from earlier, Kouji pulled the girl gently closer to himself. She gasped with surprise as she practically fell into his out stretched arms; even being with her for almost three years, her every expression, every word and every breath had always been a temptation. He seriously didn't know how he had survived all those highly alluring situations but he had swore that he could not do that, take her innocence, that was, until they were fully aware of what they were doing.

He didn't want to ruin the life of the girl he loved so damn much if they had made a mistake. Though deep in his heart, he knew, Kouji knew this was not a mistake. Izumi could not be a mistake.

The pair slowly backed up towards the nearest supporting object from their original position, which happened to be the trunk of a tree close by the steps leading towards the beach; Kouji pinned her softly against the rough bark, his cobalt blue eyes never leaving her sea-green ones.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked teasingly, raising her eyebrow in this sarcastic way of hers that Kouji found almost too irresistible. Must be those hormones at it again, huh?

"I don't know," he smirked, keeping one hand on her hip, and the other busy with tucking loose strands behind her ear smoothly; done with the task, he put that hand on her cheeks and using his thumb, he began to trace her lower lip in a torturing slow manner and replied her question at the same time, "to catch up with you, maybe?"

"But we just saw each other four days ago," she reminded him, trying to ignore the heating sensation that his skillful finger was igniting on her moving lips and was traveling further inside, burning her internally.

"Really?" he said in return and leaned his head at the croak of her neck, a strong scent of her, and only her, drugged him without sense, "it seems way longer than that." His warm breathes caused Izumi to shiver despite her mind telling her to take a chill pill. Another thing that was nagging her head was that Kouji seldom showed his affection in public, though by the look of things, they weren't exactly in a very public setting, given that most of the crowds were concentrated around the ocean rather than gathering around them.

This instant thought immediately set off a few giggles that spilled from her lips and Kouji looked at her strangely, as if asking, "what's so funny?" Without the question coming out, however, Izumi answered him, "it's nothing."

"Do I have to force it out of you?" he threatened her in a whisper beside her ear, than looked back at her with his intense pool of dark blue. She stared down at the ground, cheeks rising to an uncomfortably warm temperature, "maybe."

"Don't blame me," Kouji warned seriously and leaned in, his one hand sneaking behind her and supporting her at the back of her head while the other held her steady on the waist; he touched his lips softly to hers, his words were the only threats he was willing to give and nothing more than that, but it seemed Izumi had other ideas. She responded to his kiss with more force and thick with passion; it was so hard for him to break it up until he had to breathe to live.

Panting slightly for air, Izumi said in mock anger, "that was really rude." She pushed him vaguely off of herself while hiding a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"And you're not?" he replied with equal light sarcasm. Just when Izumi was about to open her mouth to 'argue' some more, a voice interrupted her.

"Where's everybody?" The couple sighed at the way too familiar voice; they revealed themselves from behind the tree, hand in hand.

"Hey, Takuya!" she greeted her friend cheerfully, trying to veil all the blush and evidence. The brunette-hair teenager looked at Izumi, then back at Kouji, who was as expressionless as ever (wow, he's good!) then back at Izumi again with a suspicious glint in his chocolate brown eyes, "anything I missed?"

"Uh..." she stammered, didn't even know why.

"Were you two just coming out from behind those trees?" he nodded behind the pair to indicate the place.

"Yes," Izumi knew he saw them.

"Nothing you need to know," Kouji replied for Izumi instead. That shut Takuya up pretty shortly as he shrugged and leaned against the light pole, once again waiting for the two missing people they were waiting for. The trio chatted mindlessly about random topics from school stuff to relationship, which then lead to Takuya whom Izumi kept teasing. Takuya, of course, just laughed them off like it was nothing.

"Finally," Izumi exclaimed when she finally spotted the two approaching figures, "Kouichi, Tomoki, over here!" She waved her hands, which was really unnecessary as they were the only people on the sidewalk.

"What took you guys so long?" Takuya asked as they descended the stone stairs into the sandy areas, where they were trying to find a decent place to settle down their things.

"Having trouble waking up during vacation days," Tomoki laughed, "you know how it is." He slung his backpack more securely on his shoulders as they continued their way through various crowds of sun-tanning people.

"What about you, Kouichi?" Izumi turned to her boyfriend's twin brother, "you're usually the earliest to arrive." As being questioned, the boy with messy, short navy blue locks blowing softly in the sea breeze replied simply, his eyes attempting to draw off from said girl, "just having a bad morning is all." Izumi nodded.

'Kouichi is so quiet today,' she took notice, while sending concerned looks towards him, 'he was never the noisy type but usually, he would be more active around us. I wonder what's wrong." With that thought in mind, she saw Kouichi just stared into space silently through out the short voyage in search of a resting place. At last located one near the wet sand shore, the gang settled their things and sat down on the picnic blanket someone brought.

"Anyone need sunscreen?" Izumi offered, holding out a bottle while squeezing some into her palm. Tomoki accepted some while Takuya refused, claiming he needed to get a tan; Kouichi just quietly shook his head and declined as well. Izumi shrugged at the two boys' reaction and looked down at Kouji, who was already lying on his back with his sunglasses covering his eyes; she grinned, knowing fairly well that his boyfriend under the protection of the shades had his eyes closed, and the boys, upon noticing the evil smirk, grimaced.

She squeezed some more sunscreen lotion into her palm, then she dipped her finger into the large, milky white drops...

And she slashed the white substance on both his cheeks with the speed of a jet plane.

"What the...?" Kouji brushed his face with the back of his hand, resulting in further white streak marks; at that, Izumi laughed harder while the boys tried hard not to laugh along with her. They definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of him, no matter how much he changed in the last few years, even if it was in a good way.

Kouji crawled back up, like an animal ready to attack, wiping the cream off of his face.

"You're in for it now, Izumi Orimoto," he announced, collecting the bottle of which Izumi had forgotten about and now regretted. With that being said, Kouji grinned wolfishly, got the lotion ready in his hands and fully tackled his girlfriend with the white solution.

The attacks quickly turned into tickling matches as the couple just ignored the presence of their friends, watching and shaking their heads in a comically desperate way.

"Oh boy," Tomoki rolled his big eyes with disgust, then turning to the two older Digi-destines, he asked, "Takuya, Kouichi, want to go for a swim?" Well, what choice do they have? It was either swimming in the sea, or watching the pair doing very uncomfortable things. Hmm, hard decisions, hard decision. They agreed whole-heartedly on the solution.

* * *

Meeko: Well, there you go. Somewhat short but I really need to go. Mom's having a temper right now, so the comments! Thou shall remember the comments! Thanks! 


	4. Don't Worry

**Amarezza Dolce **

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

Meeko: Tired. Annoyed of French. Need I say more?

Disclaimer: If I own Digimon... and that would be never... NO!

* * *

**Thank you to the following dudes and dudettes for their comments:**

Kouzumi4eva: That's ok. Tee hee... thanks.

Izumi Rules: Thanks!

Kumiku-chan: Really? Well, then thanks for reading (and liking) this even though you don't really like this pairing!

Emily-luvs-to-hate: Don't worry, it'll be Kouzumi, in the end. Don't die! You have to read this so just, don't. Haha...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Don't Worry**

Laughing at the three boys splashing water towards each other near the shore, Izumi felt content; she prayed in her heart that everyday could be like this. The late morning sun almost reached its mid day position – right above their heads – and its warmth simmered through the air and came in contact with her skin. She rose up her head, using her arm as a shield against the golden arrows that the sun was shooting out continuously and she giggled as she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist.

She turned her head to meet his navy blue eyes, sheltered by his sunglasses. Happily being held, she snuggled into him to get into a more comfortable position and he let her. Finally satisfied with laying her head on his bare chest, her arms loosely hanging on his broad shoulders and balancing herself on his supporting lap, she sighed in pleasure.

"Izumi," at the sound of her name, she looked up, and saw Kouji took off his shades and placed it on top of his head; his gaze almost burnt into her green but she didn't look away; she couldn't.

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to one side in inquiry. Kouji didn't know how to start this. The first part was easy enough but then again...

"I need to tell you something," he decided to get it over with.

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrow delicately. She wondered if this had something to do with what Kouji was thinking when he was waiting alone during that same morning.

"I've joined a competition," he explained quickly, "my teacher, Mrs. Kamiah, do you know her?" She nodded, not knowing where this was all leading up to, "she teaches music in our school, does she not?"

"That's her," he was stalling for time. He couldn't understand why but he just thought maybe this was not a good thing to tell her; again, wretched signs in his head that he never pay much attention to was nagging at him. And again, he just ignored it like nothing.

"She suggested me and this other girl who was in choir to join a competition that she thought was 'interesting'," he wrinkled his nose at the quoted word, which caused Izumi to chuckle, "and I said 'yes'."

"But you've never joined in group performance before," she suddenly realized, sitting a bit much straighter, but his soothing hand that was rubbing the small of her back instantly relaxed her; yet her look of wonder did not falter.

"A_ partner_ performance," he emphasized the middle word instead of answering to Izumi's statement.

"Okay," she started slowly, glancing at her boyfriend with an inquisitive glint in her eyes, "so what if it's a partner performance? Is there something... wrong with it, or something?" She hesitated. He sighed softly, head drooping and his locks glistened with the reflection of the sun's emission.

"No," he replied, "nothing's wrong."

"Kouji Minamoto," she removed her arms on his shoulders; as an alternative, she placed both her hands, cupping Kouji's face gently yet firmly at the same time, and forced him to look down at her piercing gaze, "tell me what's wrong. I want to know what it is that you're thinking about. We've been together for three years, and yet, sometimes when I think about it alone, I've never really gotten to know you. I mean, I _know _you, obviously. It's just that..." Abruptly interrupted, even though she didn't really mind but she was still tad bit irritated as he placed his lips over her mouth to literally suck out her words.

"You're rambling again," he reminded her in a whisper, placing a small kiss on her temple and looked at her again with those eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just..."

"Look," Kouji lifted one hand and brushed her messy blonde locks aside, "don't worry about it, okay?" His tone is soft, but had a demanding manner laced skillfully in it. She obeyed and nodded, trying to smile to show that she had nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, it didn't look all that convincing. Except Kouji's eyes were not on Izumi's face anymore but further out into the ocean, where vigorous waves kept sweeping the surface of the sand and he missed that strained smile.

* * *

Meeko: I'm SO sorry about the shortness but I'm really tired and I got early Chinese history class tomorrow (Saturday too!) Sorry! But will you guys be so kind and give me those wonderful comments? 


	5. Do You Understand?

**Amarezza Dolce **

- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie

Meeko: 2 reviews? Come on! You guys can do better than that! But thanks for those two who had commented me anyhow! On with the story, then.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, I mean, I solemnly swear I don't own a thing in Digimon. (I'm in Harry Potter mood, I swear!)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Do You Understand?**

The mouth-watering smell of freshly fried chips, burgers of various types and hot pizzas lured into their nostrils as they set their lunch on the beach blanket; white, hungry seagulls circled above their heads hoping to snitch off some leftovers. After several dips in the cool ocean, the five teenagers decided it was time to stay dry for an hour to eat as their rumbling stomachs growled in protest.

Just as Kouji was about to have his first bite of the oh-so-alluring roast beef sandwich, his cell phone, which he had placed in his back pocket after drying himself off, vibrated and he half jumped off of the blanket while reaching for the still shivering, and ringing, phone.

"Hello?" he answered, ignoring the lop-sided grins his friends were flashing him as they witnessed, as they opinioned, a very funny reaction from a cell vibrating on his butt; he was so tempted to give them the finger but then again, 'them' also included Izumi. Now, did he want to aggravate his girlfriend? Didn't think so.

"Mrs. Kamiah," he said in surprise when the caller revealed herself pleasantly; a pause issued when he listened to what her teacher had to say, "no, I'm just surprised that you would call on my cell. No, no trouble at all." He listened to the other side as his friends gave him slight curious looks; Kouji nodded, as if he understood what she was saying, even though she was not here and replied politely, "of course, I'll be on my way. All right, see you then." He clicked his phone shut.

Everyone looked at him all expectantly and he sighed, answering to the non-spoken question, "that was the music teacher from school, Mrs. Kamiah."

"We're aware of that," Takuya said, "no need pointing out, Mr. I'm-the-king-of-obvious. What does a school teacher want from you? It's the summer vacation, isn't it?"

"I'm aware of that as well, Takuya," Kouji gave him a dark look as to reply to his immature name calling, "I just joined this music competition and she wants us to go to her place and decided on a song, and maybe practice a bit as well."

"Us?" Kouichi suddenly voiced out for the first time.

"Don't worry, Kouichi," Izumi addressed, laughing slightly, "it's only Kouji and this other girl from the school choir."

"Right," Kouichi simply said, unable to look at the girl in the eye but attempted to do it naturally as to not cause any suspicion. Actually, he was doing a pretty good job of that for a long time. Way better, in fact, than the chocolate-hued haired boy sitting right beside him. During this short conversation, Kouji was already packing up his things, throwing his wet towels and shorts into the backpack he had with him, with various other items that he owned.

"Do you _have _to go right now?" Izumi was only saying this in mock disappointment; she really didn't want to stop him from what he loved to do best, and that was to make some music. Kouji, being with her for too long to notice when she was joking, or when she was being serious, hid a small, grateful smile as he nodded, zipping his pack at last. He stood up, throwing on a button down shirt and Izumi followed his action of getting up, dusting herself off of the sand dust.

"Sorry about leaving so soon," he said, partly to his friends, but mostly to Izumi, who just shrugged carelessly and put on a big sunny smile, "you know we wouldn't mind." Agreeing without words, the couple left their friends; Izumi wished to walk him to the concrete sidewalk that they came from.

The smooth sand sank under their feet as they made way across the packed shore, both were overcame with silence as Kouji grabbed Izumi's hand, swinging ever so slightly as they walk. All too soon, they have reached the sidewalk, where she knew she had to leave him.

"I guess I'll see you later," Kouji waved, beginning to walk away.

Izumi watched, as his back retreated from her eyes, like he was going away, leaving her alone, forever. It was a weird feeling, and it was impulsive. She could not explain why she had that strange sentiment all of a sudden. The sensation of darkness surrounding her body, coldness dripping and grinding at her skin; she shivered.

Without realizing what she was doing, she rushed towards the receding figure that was Kouji Minamoto and embraced him from behind, her head lying on his hard back. Said boy froze but relaxed when he realized the familiar form.

"Izumi?" Kouji was puzzled at his girlfriend's action, "hey, what's wrong?" He turned to her and looked down, his cerulean orbs full of worry while he drew his hands up her sun-tanned arms. Her emerald irises shone back brightly with confusion, because, hell, even she didn't know what made her suddenly felt this way - the feeling that Kouji would disappear from her life if he leave before her eyes this minute.

She simply shook her head, her blond locks flying everywhere because of her fierce shake. "I don't know," she whispered, "it's just that..." Her voice faltered. He wouldn't laugh at her childish thoughts, would he? Well, it was hard to tell.

"What is it?" he asked, this time more tenderly, tilting her head upwards to meet her gaze.

"Never mind," she smiled weakly, "it's just something stupid." She released her hold and put her arms back on to her side.

"If you say so," he glanced at her strangely, still wasn't sure what was biting her but decided to leave it at that until later for he was running very late as it is.

"You better hurry," Izumi suggested, trying to come up with a bright smile to veil the strange feelings her interior still held.

"I'll call you," was his last words before he turned again for the second time, and walked hurriedly, then broke into a run after taking a swift glance at his wrist watch and whispering incoherent, but surely, some colorful words under his breath.

Walking on the sand again, this time quite alone, Izumi's thoughts were racing in her slowly aching head. She didn't know exactly what it was but she had a bad feeling on... something. That was just it: she was having a bad feeling but on what, she couldn't really decide just yet. 'Maybe it's just me being over sensitive,' Izumi assured herself, even though she was having a hard time to believe in what she had just been told.

But heck, it would be real nice if she had some pills to take out the headache right about now.

x – X – x

"See you dudes later!" shouted Tomoki as he and a still somewhat quiet Kouichi began walking the opposite direction of the street. As the sun set behind the mountains, the frail clouds turned soft pink, lush purple, and flame red, as if the sky was on fire. Families were leaving in different paths back to their homes after a day of sun-burn and amusement. Izumi, along with Takuya waved as their friends disappeared into a crowd of chattering teenagers.

"Let me walk you home," Takuya said, while he was still watching the already gone pair; Izumi turned to the auburn-haired fellow that was his friend and gave him a strange look.

"What?" he exclaimed, catching her 'strange' look that suggested that Izumi was suspicious, "don't give me that look, Izumi Orimoto."

"I know my way home, thanks," Izumi smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and readjust her bag on her shoulder once more before looking up. But she wished immediately that she could never see his eyes, those eyes that were looking at her with such fond, such warmth yet at the same time, trying to hide it from her because he knew, for all reasons, that feeling was wrong. Her heart squeezed ever so tightly.

"May I ask, why?" she inquired casually as the both of them began walking on the concrete sidewalk anyway.

"Why what?" he refused to face her way, his eyes staring straight as if something was catching his eyes there.

"Why are you walking me home?" she laughed, in hopes of trying to lighten up the mood. See? That was it; every time they were alone together, they had these awkward silences and lame conversation. 'What was up with that?' she frowned mentally but showed nothing on the surface as they strolled on in a parallel manner with a fair amount of distance in between them. Takuya stopped in his tracks and it took Izumi a few seconds to notice the absence of a certain brown-haired boy beside her.

"What is it?" Izumi jogged back and halted in front of Takuya, whose cinnamon toned orbs were staring at the ground, or anywhere but the girl in front of him, that was. "Hey, Takuya?"

"You want to know why?" he questioned in an eerily quiet voice. Well, this was new.

"Yes." It was a definite answer. Izumi wanted to know what was wrong and sincerely hoped against all hopes that it was not the one thing she was thinking about that could possibly be bothering her friend.

"All right, I'll tell you why," he finally let his eyes averted back to her face, gulping silently inside his throat as her emerald irises looked at him expectantly, waiting for the reason. "I..."

'Oh God, please,' she begged inwardly, 'no, Takuya, I can't...'

"I like you." Silence met their ears as their breaths left their mouths.

"I know," she smiled easily, "as a friend. Takuya, I know."

"No you don't," he said, suddenly with fierceness in his voice as he stared hard into Izumi's emerald gaze, then he said in a gentler tone, "Izumi, I meant I really like you, not as a friend, but something more."

Before Izumi could reply, Takuya was quicker than she was as he leaned down, all this time, his eyes never leaving hers; he whispered, "I know, Izumi, and I understand." His warm breaths caressed her suddenly cold cheek and she shuddered. Not expecting what was going to happen next, she stiffened as she felt her lips being gently touched by the boy that was her good friend.

'Izumi Orimoto, what the hell are you doing? You're kissing your best friend!' her inside ego screamed at her.

'I know!' Quick as lightning, she pushed him off, her breaths uneven and brain woozy. 'Oh God, what have I done?'

"Takuya Kanbara..." she was at a loss of words; her cheeks flaming, from both embarrassment and slight traces of anger, whether it was aiming at herself or at her best friend, she was not sure anymore, not did she care at the exact moment.

"Does that prove to you that I'm not playing around?" he asked, his voice cracked and his expression saying, 'holy shit, did I just do what I think I did?' but only a minor one.

He continued, "Do you understand? I know you like me as a friend, and I respect that. But I can't help feeling what I feel. I don't want us to be just friends!" With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward; her bag plopped to the ground with a harsh thud. Voices around them, near and far away, all seemed to fade away that long second. He had his one arm around her waist, while the other hand was still grasping Izumi's quite tightly.

'Kanbara! What are you doing?' He blocked out the usually sensible side of him and his inside beast was in control right now. Whatever it said, went.

"Takuya?" to say the least, she was scared shitless, but this was her friend, was he not? She trusted him. She should.

She did. "Takuya, please..."

'He's not listening,' she was telling herself. Not that it was of much help anyways.

She didn't get to finish any of her out coming sentence as he once again sealed her lips with a searing kiss. 'Just one last time.' With this thought, a lone tear, he swore he was trying hard to stop it, but none the less, it rolled off one of his closed eyelids and fell. Izumi witnessed this and thought forlornly, 'just this one time.'

She realized that it was hurting him, too.

* * *

Meeko: Wow! Life is good! (Except, of course, of the tests still coming up before Christmas.) I swear, these evil teachers are trying to kill all the graduates off this year. Give me some good comments, good sirs and misses! It will cheer me up. Thanks! 


End file.
